clubpenguinfanworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Club Penguin: The Mystery Menace
The Mystery Menace was the name given to an incident that happened when penguins around Club Penguin started disappearing around September 2015. Story It was a quiet and pleasant night. The sky was clear and Ash Atompenguin, KadenBoi8 and Kaitlin Antarctica were walking peacefully back to the igloo area from the beach. Ash was asking random jokes and riddles and Kaitlin was laughing at most of them. Ash asked another joke and the two laughed again at Ash's joke. "Good one" said KadenBoi8. They both heard a scream and something fall on the floor. Ash was on the floor staring in shock. He had slipped and fell into something. It was a small pool of some sort of liquid. Something weird, green and looked a lot like slime. Ash hurried to brush it off his hoodie and escape from the puddle. "Aw, Great!" he said in a panicky voice. "I just bought this thing 2 days ago!" as a brushed off what he thought was the last of the slime. "What is it?" said Kaitlin as she leaned in closer to have a better look at what the strange substance was. "Maybe it is slime?" said Kaden. "We should take this to Gary. He can analyze it from there. "Don't you think we should find out where this came from?" asked Kaitlin. Ash froze and looked even more afraid than he previously was. "And ruin my outfit once and for all?" he asked with an anxious look. "The sooner we find this thing, the sooner the strange liquid will stop" said Kaden bravely. "Come on. Let's go find out what this thing is". Ash moaned and followed them. As much as Ash wanted to return home and try to cleanse his newly bought clothes, he was a friend to Kaden and if he had the chance, follow him wherever he went even if he didn't want to. "Hey, what's this?" said Ash. He crouched down on the floor on what was another puddle of the strange slime substance they found earlier but smaller puddles everywhere. An entire trail of it. "I think I found where our little green friend wants us to go" said Ash glancing one more time at the slime substance. They followed the trail for a few minutes until it came to an end. "Looks like our trail ends here. Let's go home" said Ash who was already turning around and heading back but Kaden put a flipper on his shoulder telling him to stop. "Hey, what's the hold up? Why aren't we-" Ash tried to complain until he saw what Kaitlin and Kaden were staring at and looked in their direction. The sign that directed penguins to ski village was covered in slime. The same type they found before. "What do you think he was trying to do?" Ash whispered in a fearful tone. "I don't know. But I think it was trying to do something. Whatever or whoever did this" Kaden whispered back. Suddenly, a large thump could be heard. Kaitlin clenched Kaden's fist hard. Then another thump. And another until it was heard continuously like something huge was walking. Then, from behind Ski Hill, came a huge giant taller than the pizza parlor . Since it was night, it was very dark so his face or body couldn't be seen. It looked at them. Ash's face grew pale and was shivering with nervousness. The huge beast tried to use it's hand like arm to try and grab them and Kaitlin let out a long shriek of terror. "RUN!" yelled Kaden. The trio sprinted away from the giant as fast as they could trying to escape it until they found a small, wooden shed to hide in which they quickly scurried inside. The three were panting harder than ever all petrified of the huge creature who tried to attack them. "I-I-I t-told y-you this was a b-bad idea" Ash helplessly managed to stammer in a whispery voice as he tried to gasp for air. "I-I think we're safe for now" Kaitlin managed to say quietly. "DUCK!" Kaden screamed since he was the first to see a huge hand like figure swinging towards them through the window. Ash was too scared to move and was clobbered by the huge hand as his area of the shed was shredded to splinters. The huge figure marched away while Kaitlin and Kaden were stood there panting. Kaden turned to look at Kaitlin who was gaping at the other side of the shed. Kaden slowly started towards the broken part of the shed when he gained confidence to walk and found Ash unconscious lying on the ground with the same slimy green substance they found before splattered all over him. Ash awoke to find himself not at home but at somewhere else. He sat up to try and take a good look of where he was and soon realized he must be in hospital. The door opened slightly and a doctor stuck his head through the doorway. "Ah! You're awake! We received word that you were out cold and came to take you to hospital. You have visitors waiting to visit you" he said and he disappeared behind the door again. The door soon opened completely and 4 penguins waddled in. It was Kaden, Gary, Professor Maximus and Kaitlin. "Are you okay? You got hit on the head really hard by that thing" said Kaitlin slowly. "I feel fine. My head still hurts a bit" said Ash rubbing his head. We've analyzed the strange substance you kept calling and surprisingly, we don't know what it is although it is similar to slime" said Professor Maximus in a more serious tone. "Where exactly did you find this monster?" asked Gary. "I..I don't exactly know. We found the trail of the weird slime material and followed it to the sign near ski village and that's where he showed up, chased us and hit me" said Ash who was still massaging his head. Gary scribbled down something on a clipboard he was holding. "Hmm...Interesting. We will look into this one" he said. Gary and Professor Maximus stood up and exited the room. Chapter 2 Morgan Antarctica was roasting marshmallows at the cove while his wife Lily was taking care of their recently born daughter Abigail. The sky was already a dark brown and the sky was vibrant shades of purple, brown and violet as the sun was already setting. Morgan hadn't done this in a long time. He had been recently on many missions and never had time to relax as much as he was doing. Abigail was already falling asleep on one of the logs beside the warm glow of the fire. For a moment, Morgan felt that finally things were peaceful. All of a sudden, someone shrieked. Morgan accidentally dropped his marshmallow into the fire which burnt and melted into a pile of burning liquid. Abigail awoke at the sound and started to cry while Lily tried to quiet her down. "Now what is it?" Morgan thought as he approached the direction where the scream came from and found Bob77 on the floor with some strange green liquid on his flipper. "I-I don't know what happened...I tried to take m-my surfboard a-and and then there was this strange goo on it!" Bob77 tried to say. Morgan leaned in closer. "Strange.." he said looking closer. "I think that's the same type of liquid my daughter found last night". Bob77 tried to grab a bucket of water and a sponge to clean his surfboard but when he did, shrieked again and dropped the bucket and sponge. Abigail, who was finally starting to drift off awoke again and started crying. Inside the bucket was a mixture of the same green slime and water and when Bob77 had tried to clean it, it only made it worse. Bob77 was now slowly backing away from the surfboard. Morgan took out a syringe from his pocket and took a sample of the liquid. "I'll take this to G. He can analyze it from there and confirm whether or not it is a match" Morgan said but when he turned around, Bob77 was gone. A huge puddle of the same slime liquid was on the floor exactly where Bob77 was standing. Morgan immediately froze when he saw it. He turned to Lily. "We have to get you and Abigail back to home or somewhere safe" he said. They hurried back to their igloo and Morgan headed for the SFCP. Meanwhile, back at the SFCP, Gary was still analyzing the last of the strange liquid. "Fascinating! It's nothing like we've ever seen before!" he exclaimed. Narvy was at the coffee stand getting refreshments. Suddenly, Narvy heard a loud cry and someone yell for help. He rushed to where he'd heard the noise but all he found were G's glasses and green liquid all over the floor. The same one Gary was analyzing. He also found a notebook Gary had been recording his observations in about the liquid. The page where the conclusion was supposed to be was torn and damp. There was the same slime liquid where it was torn out. Suddenly, the tube transport opened. And Morgan Antarctica rushed into the scene. "I found what could possibly be more of the liquid I-" he tried to say until he saw what Narvy was staring at. "Whatever it was, it's taken Gary with it" said Narvy. "Do...Do you think...do you think whoever it is or whatever it is is trying to look for something?" Morgan said quietly. "More importantly, it probably needs them for something" said Narvy. Morgan handed him the syringe from which he'd taken the sample from. "I found this at the cove" he said. "I figured it might mean something" he said glancing back at the liquid. It was another quiet and cool night. The only light came from the few streetlights on the sidewalk. The streets were free of penguins. Morgan waddled home still wondering about that liquid. Who could have done this? Were anymore people going to disappear? He wondered as he continued walking. He stopped. He could here someone walking behind him. He turned around and kicked whoever was following. He heard someone let out a yell of pain. It was only Jeff. He was rubbing his mouth in pain since Morgan had kicked him there. "Oh! Sorry!" Morgan said nervously. "I-I didn't mean to hurt you". "Nah, it's fine. I would've done the same If I thought someone was secretly trying to follow them..." He managed to say which was a real challenge for him since his beak was throbbing with pain. "So, what are you doing on a night like this?" he asked. "I was walking home from the SFCP after some sort of strange liquid was found. Gary was analyzing it but he somehow vanished. A penguin named Bob77 too" said Morgan. "This is serious...Is there anything that can be done?" asked Jeff. "So far, no but hopefully we can" said Morgan. Suddenly, they heard footsteps behind them and they suddenly stopped. Whoever was behind them stopped walking. Jeff and Morgan both turned around to see who it was. Agent 713, Agent Snappy were stood there wearing gas masks. Morgan heard more footsteps and turned around. There were 7 RPF agents surrounding them including Stein Octopi. All of them where wearing masks. "Please, don't resist" Stein said with a smug smile. Suddenly, 3 canisters rolled onto the floor in front of them and immediately activated. Both agents couldn't help coughing. Morgan started to feel a little strange. He'd never encountered something like this. Jeff was already unconsciously lying on the floor. Morgan tried to stay awake but he'd already inhaled what the canisters sprayed out. The world started to spin around him as he couldn't keep his eyes open... Chapter 3 Kaitlin awoke to another day still wondering about the strange liquid. Her dad had said he'd return the night before but he hadn't. She went downstairs to find Abigail watching TV. She quickly ate breakfast and left the house. KadenBoi8 was waiting outside and immediately joined her. "Found anything new yet?" He asked eager for an answer. "No. My dad was supposed to say something about it but he hasn't come home" she said. They both hurried to the hospital. They entered Ash's room and pulled up chairs to sit down. "Are you feeling any better?" Kaden said in a quiet voice. "I'm feeling much better now. My head isn't really hurting anymore. Any news about that monster we encountered 2 days back?" Ash asked. "Professor Maximus came to me last night. One of his theories is that the monster was covered in that liquid since we found you with it all over you" Kaden said. "My Dad hasn't returned yet. He was supposed to bring news about what happened but I haven't seen him today" said Kaitlin. "Okay..That's good..I have good news myself! The doctor said I'll be out of hospital in around 36 hours!" said Ash excitedly. "That's great to hear! We'll have to go now. We'll try to bring back more news when we come back" said Kaden. The pair exited the room and headed for the exit. Kaden checked his phone. "My uncle Colarondo says to meet at Burrito Bob's. He says he's got more news of this strange liquid" said Kaden. They waddled to the restaurant entered. Colarondo was sitting at a window seat. The two sat down at the seats opposite to him. "Ah! You're here! Good to see you again! I have important news from work. Gary went missing yesterday night, Jeff and Kaitlin's father were assumed to be abducted half an hour later. By the way, Kaden I got some Fizzlepunch for you" he said double checking the newspaper and handing over a can to Kaden. Kaitlin gasped and put both flippers over her mouth. Colarondo was reading the Club Penguin Times newspaper on it read: Gary missing with 2 others. Authorities are still puzzled on what to do and where to investigate. Law enforcement is bewildered at this. Gary had disappeared again. Where could he possibly have gone? Two others also disappeared last night with the strange green goo that shows up everywhere. Who is this mysterious menace? ''Kaitlin started to cry when she read the newspaper. Kaden tried to comfort her while Colarondo continued to read on another headline: ''Puffle Pizza Predicament!: Mystery Muncher bites again! Recent puffle suspects accused of the incident. See Page 5 for more details. It was a casual autumn sunset and the sky was now a shade of bright orange and blue. Colarondo hurried to catch the boat to Pearl Isle. Two of their members had disappeared now so something was definitely up. Colarondo had known Morgan for a long time. He was always on time to supply information. He was never late. Ever. The boat finally reached Pearl Isle and Colarondo entered a building with a wooden sign with the words etched in it: The Pearl Bar. What wasn't known to others about this place was that it was the secret meeting place of multiple members and the base of the secret organization of leaders known as C.U.B.E. He entered the back room and went into the closet. A scanner scanned his eye and the closet turned into an elevator. It sped down underground. When he got there, the doors opened revealing a small room with grey walls and floor. There was a long wooden table in the middle with chairs surrounding it. A map of Club Penguin was hung on the wall. Only 4 penguins were there: Jet Pack Guy, Henry Powerpenguin, Barry and Captain Green. "What's the good news and the bad news?" said Colarondo taking a seat. "We've received word that one of my relatives, Bob77 has disappeared. He can't be found anywhere we know of" said Barry. "Remember that huge green monster covered in that stuff? Me and Captain Green tried looking down at Club Penguin from above but still, we don't see him anywhere" said Jet Pack Guy. "I'm sure all of you have heard that Morgan went missing as well so he's not here today" said Captain Green. "Any chance of getting them back? Any of them found yet?" asked Colarondo fiddling with a pen. "Sadly, no" said Jet Pack Guy sighing. "Bolt Swift, Mimic and The Director are out on a mission so the choice is between us. Gary's transmitter went off. I will confirm whether or not it is a false alarm" said Barry. "So what's our next move?" said Barry. "It is possible to set up a trap" said Barry. "But on the other hand, we wouldn't be able to trap something that big" he said. "We will discuss further matters on the next meeting" said Jet Pack Guy. "For now, we watch our backs and keep everyone safe" Meanwhile, Kaitlin was in the pizza parlor. It was nearly empty, with the last few penguins who were eating there left. She was still depressed that her father went missing and was still worried about him. She'd never felt like this before. Her father had always been on time and if something went wrong, he'd notify her immediately. Kaden had returned to the hospital to keep Ash company but she'd refused to go. It had been a day and a half since his disappearance. What went wrong? Her best guess was that it was something related to the huge monster they'd encountered before. The same slime showed up when he suddenly disappeared. The waiter came by and served the pizza and the cream soda that she'd previously ordered. She sipped at her drink and continued trying to read. She suddenly felt tired and started to cough. She fell on the floor feeling tired and unconscious while two penguins wearing grey helmets and protective body armor dragged her away. Agent 713 and Agent Snappy entered the pizza parlor. "What's the status?" said Agent Snappy chewing some gum he'd recently stolen. "We're good. so far, haven't been stopped or found out about. Be sure to eliminate all remaining opposition, destroy those who resist and take out anyone who dares to try to stand in our way. Master will be pleased" said Agent 713 as they both exited the parlor. Chapter 4 KadenBoi8 was heading to the hospital. He was supposed to meet Kaitlin at her house but her mother said she wasn't there and hadn't returned. He had to go to the hospital anyway. Ash was supposed to come out of hospital in around 15 minutes and he had to be there to help him. When he got there, he managed to find Ash in his room while the doctor was helping him into a wheelchair. "I'm finally out of hospital. Both of my flippers are broken so I can't walk" said Ash. "Here, I'll help you" said Kaden rushing over to help wheel him out of the exit. They went to the coffee shop and ordered hot chocolate. "Any news yet? Where's Kaitlin?" asked Ash. "I don't know maybe she-" Kaden stopped and froze. Ash looked at the expression on his face and knew exactly what happened. "You think she's disappeared as well? We don't really have any real proof yet" said Ash. "We didn't have any proof when Morgan and Jeff disappeared so there could also be a chance she disappeared as well" said Kaden. Suddenly, the door opened and a penguin wearing a black puffle crossbones bandana and hoodie fell on the floor. The one and only Stein Octopi. 4 penguins rushed in: Colarondo, Agent92966, Jet Pack Guy and Barry who was holding a copy of the Solar Flare. "Both of you follow us now, there's not much time to explain. We'll talk on the way" said Jet Pack Guy. All 6 members were rushing to the mountains as Jet Pack Guy had told them to. "So how did you find us and where are we going?" said KadenBoi8. "Gary recently created a transmitter which he keeps inside his lab coat and sends a signal for help if he's in trouble. Barry analyzed the message last night saying he was in trouble and so was the rest of the SFCP, the penguins who knew about and anyone who had a relationship with them such as Kaitlin". "Their goal is to eliminate all remaining opposition and those who supported them". Kaden froze and turned pale. "Kaitlin!? They've got her?" he said in a nervous voice. "Not for long" said Colarondo. The reached the base of Mount Ski and journeyed behind the mountain where a huge cave was. "I'll stay here with Ash. You all investigate" said Barry. Meanwhile, inside the cave, RPF agents were planning and discussing at a table. "Stein hasn't returned yet...What's he up to?" said an agent. "Whatever it is, it's not going to matter! I've almost succeeded with my plan!" said Herbert pressing some buttons on a huge computer. "Soon, all these hostages will be my loyal minions! Mwahahahahaha!" Herbert cackled looking at a huge container containing the exact same green substance that was found all over Club Penguin. Suddenly, a loud banging noise could be heard and the door fell off it's hinges. "Let them go!" yelled KadenBoi8. "Ha! You think you'll get the hostages back that easily? Well you'll have to get through us!" said Agent Snappy approaching them with 5 other RPF agents following him. "Too late, fools! In a minute they'll all be against you!" said Herbert pulling down a lever. "Once my hypnotism machine is complete, they'll all be mine!" The RPF agents rushed in to the scene. Colarondo created a massive barrier of energy and launched it at the agents. All 6 of the RPF agents were thrown to the floor. "Hah! You might've taken them down easily but you're not going to take down this!" said Herbert pushing a large button. The huge container opened and the liquid spilled out onto the floor. As if it was alive, the pool of liquid started merging into a gigantic humanoid like figure. "Meet my latest creation! The Slimeanoid! It's perfect! Under my control it can turn into anything I want!" said Herbert. "But first, it's time for your doom! Mwahahaha!" he laughed evilly as he typed something into the large computer he was using. The Slimeanoid turned to the agents and started charging towards them. Colarondo tried to create a force field to protect the others. The Slimeanoid stopped and started clobbering the shield with it's fists. "Quick! Free the other hostages! I'll hold him off long enough for you to go!" Colarondo said to Kaden while struggling to hold the shield. Kaden, Agent92966 and Jet Pack Guy rushed out from behind the shield. More RPF agents swooped in to try and stop them. Agent92966 and Jet Pack Guy started punching and kicking at the RPF agents. But every time an agent was taken down, another bunch would rush in. In all the commotion, nobody had noticed Kaden scurrying towards the frozen cells where the hostages were. He ducked behind the huge computer where Herbert was an headed for the cells. Just then, he saw a familiar penguin frozen inside one of the chambers: Gary. Kaden tried to think of how he could open the cell when he saw a toolbox lying on the floor. He found a hammer and smashed the side of the cell. The lock instantly deactivated and the ice started to thaw out. At first nothing happened but after 30 seconds, Gary started to stir as the ice slowly melted. He finally managed to shake off the rest of the ice when he gained enough strength to move. "Kaden? How did you get here?" he said after he realized Kaden was stood there "Sorry, I was frozen. I tried to move but I just couldn't" he said shivering. "We've come to free you. All the abducted hostages are here. Herbert's trying to create a hypnotize machine to control them. Do you know how to free the rest of them?" Kaden whispered quickly. Suddenly, Herbert turned in their direction. "Hey! What's happening? How did you escape!?" he yelled. He started pushing more buttons on the computer and the huge Slimeanoid turned towards them. "Quick! I think I know! The cells are all connected to wires and the main switch is on the computer! There's no time! Don't worry about me! Hurry!!" Gary hurried to say in a panicky voice as the huge Slimeanoid approached them. Kaden tried to sprint towards the computer as RPF agents saw what was going on and instead ran towards him. Kaden had almost made it to the computer when suddenly something sharp trapped his flipper. Kaden shrieked in pain as he saw Klutzy had caught his flipper. Kaden could barely try to stand since his flipper was pulsing with soreness. Then he remembered he still had the can of Fizzlepunch he was keeping in his jacket pocket and saw a huge switch with many wires linked to it including the computer Herbert was using. The RPF agents were only a few feet away so he ripped open the can and tossed it at the switch. The liquid soared into the air and splashed onto the switch. The switch started buzzing and making strange sounds on contact. "NOOO!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Herbert shrieked. "99%...ERROR" the computer voice said. The computer started overheating and smoke could be seen rising from the gaps. All of the frozen cells immediately shut down and deactivated and the hostages were free. The Slimeanoid suddenly froze and instantly fell to the floor and disassembled into a large puddle of slime. "ERROR. Unknown error encountered" the computer buzzed again. The hypnotism machine Herbert was making started shuddering and a small explosion erupted from the corner of the machine. Rocks started falling from the cave ceiling as the entire lair started to cave in. The RPF agents that were headed for Kaden frantically scrambled for the exit. Colarondo created shields around the rest of the hostages to transport them out as Jet Pack Guy and Agent92966 rushed for the exits with Kaden quickly staggering behind them. Klutzy scuttled around in circles not knowing what to do and Herbert stood there in panic. Kaden and the others all managed to escape before the entrance was buried behind huge boulders and rocks. Barry was waiting a few feet from the entrance with Ash and rushed to greet them. "What happened? Are you all okay?" he said. Agent92966 looked back at the cave. "We'll explain later. It's a long story" he said panting. "What about Herbert?" said Kaden. Jet Pack Guy waddled over to the large pile of rubble and found large, bear shaped footprints and lots of tiny little ones. "We'll catch him next time" he said returning to the group. THE END Story by Wikipenguino45 What do you think of the story? Awesome! Great! Not bad Okay Meh Category:Stories Category:Mysteries Category:SFCP Category:Disasters Category:Agency Triad